Kind of menage a trois sometimes? Oh, please, Alec!
by The High Warlock of Glitter
Summary: "Magnus used to think that having Alec at his apartment was amazing. But it didn't mean he would ever want two Alecs at once!" Magnus is creating a spell for the client and waiting for his precious Shadowhunter to come over. What happens, when Alec gets hit with the unfinished spell?


**I regret nothing!**

**Okay, maybe I do... This story came to me some time ago and I really don't know what to say. I wrote it partly at school and... well, my classmate's mind got destroyed (but she is new to the ff stuff so I hope it's not that bad)**

**I guess there's nothing more to say, just the obvious: Malec is not mine (unfortunately). And well, the song Magnus is singing is "Fever" by Adam Lambert.**

**More important A/N is under the story.**

* * *

Magnus used to think that having Alec at his apartment was amazing. But it didn't mean he would ever want two Alecs at once.

Everything started innocently. Magnus was walking around his workroom with unusually good mood. His beloved Shadowhunter wasn't going on a mission that night so he planned a cuddling-and-kissing movie evening. But first, he had to finish a spell he had been asked for by some unbelievably rich businessmen.

He was humming a song and playing with his magic. The sparkles were flying around the room, as if somebody had thrown glitter in the air. That's why Magnus used to say that glitter was just magic in the solid state.

Creating a spell was much more pleasant than summoning a demon and much more interesting than making a potion. The warlock had to create different balls of light and match them in correct order which was often causing small explosions, surrounded by rainbow sparkles. He was often using mirrors so the whole room was shining. Not that he would mind. Filling the room with magic could be really enjoyable.

But it stopped being so when somebody came in unexpectedly. And that's exactly what happened.

Magnus was adding another portion of his blue magic to the ball of light levitating in the centre on the workroom when the door opened. At first, Magnus didn't realise that and he released his sparkles with playful grin, singing out of tune:

"…_Just you, me and the stars. Kind of menage a trois, sometimes…"_

"Magnus?!" He only heard his Shadowhunter's scream.

He turned around with fear in his eyes, not sure what the spell's effect would be. But even if he was expecting the worst, he definitely wasn't expecting this.

It's difficult to describe his shock when he realised that there were two Alecs, instead of one, just in front of him. They were standing in exactly the same positions and had exactly the same expressions on their faces.

"W-what happened?" Alexanders asked. It was strange to hear the boy's voice doubled. "Why are there two of me? And why is he acting exactly the same as me!?" In that moment, both Shadowhunters pointed at each other and two pairs of blue eyes sent a death glare to Magnus.

"I-I'll fix it!" The warlock said immediately. There was only one problem. He had no idea how.

"You better do," they crossed arms and leaned on the wall.

The rest of the spell Magnus had been creating disappeared and when the warlock thought about the need to repeat the whole process, he felt slightly angry at his blue-eyed boy.

"Why did you come in without knocking anyway?"

"I knocked!" Boys shouted at the same time. "But you didn't answer. You have been singing Adam Lambert, again, haven't you?!"

"I've been working! And stop shouting at me, you two!" Magnus was feeling the beginning of the headache because of Alecs.

Two Shadowhunters looked at each other again, their movements exactly mirroring. It was getting creepier with every second.

"It's not my fault he is acting like me," boys said.

Magnus shook his head. They were getting nowhere.

"First off, which one of you is the original one? My one?"

"I am!" Both Alexanders pointed at themselves.

"That explains everything," sighed Magnus and covered his head with his hands.

* * *

For the next hour, Magnus was trying to find a way to help Alecs become one again. It was really difficult, especially because they seemed to hate each other with passion.

There was a spell which caused doubling the object but it worked only on lifeless things. There was a spell which caused splitting the person in two but the halves were always acting differently since one half was getting only some emotions and behaviours and the other one the rest. Magnus had never seen a spell that would double the person that perfectly.

After searching through the books and calling Catarina countless times (she didn't answer), he was really losing his faith. As if it wasn't enough, that song by Adam Lambert stuck in his mind. And that was causing strange ideas.

"Alec… I know you are still pissed off but…" He started carefully. "Do you remember that one time we watched a movie and they had threesome?"

Alexanders stood up immediately.

"NO! No, no, no and once more – no! I'm not having threesome with myself!"

„But Alec… You know I would never ask you about it with someone else… But since there are now two of you…"

„NO!" They shouted and reached him in less than a second, pointing seraph blades to his throat. Great, even this they were doing exactly the same.

"Okay, okay…" He threw his hands in the air, giving up.

He didn't really want to have these two in his bed at once (even if that could be interesting) but he hoped that suggestion would make them act at least a bit differently. But not. They were freakin' identical!

* * *

Another hour passed and another bookshelf had been emptied. Magnus gave up with checking books about doubling and started searching through the ones with counter spells.

It wasn't a lucky day for him. There was no spell he could use without risk of making the situation worse. Unfortunately, he mostly needed to know the spell casted before to try anything. And he didn't know what caused Alec's sudden split.

_Never play with the undone. _Magnus heard it many decades ago from an old gypsy but he had never thought about it that way. What a shame.

He turned his book to the last page and saw a picture of Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Frog Princess. It was supposed to be a joke probably but the words below said _If nothing works, you can just try kissing. Good luck._

"Always an idea," Magnus sighed and waved to Alecs who almost fell asleep on the couch. As always, they raised their heads in the same way and in the same time.

"Do you know a story of a Sleeping Beauty? Or Frog Princess? You know, when they kiss the princess to…"

"No!" They immediately said, before he could even finish the sentence.

"But listen, that could probably work…"

Alexanders looked really angry.

"I don't want to watch you make out with myself!" They straightened when they realised how strange it had sounded. „Well, my second self … And I'm definitely not kissing HIM!" They pointed at each other.

Pointing was probably the only action they were doing mirrored. Suddenly, Magnus realised something. Before Alecs could protest, he grabbed them both on the wrists and pulled to the nearest mirror. When they looked at him with concern, he clapped his hands, grinning.

"I found it!"

When they still were looking at him as if he had lost his mind, Magnus pointed at the mirror. There was no reflection of the blue-eyed boys in it.

"When I was creating the spell, I used mirrors to have a better angle. I guess the portion of magic I had sent hit the mirror and then hit you, so your reflection came to our world," Magnus explained. "That's why you were acting exactly the same. You are each other's reflection."

"Do you know how to fix it now?" Alecs asked silently.

"Yes. I only have to know which one of you is the real Alec," The warlock said.

"Of course I am!" They both said.

Magnus got confused. Again.

"Well… Please, raise your dominant hand," he commanded.

That was a point. Alexanders fulfilled the order and one of them raised his left hand.

"Bingo!" Magnus smiled to the real Alec, feeling relieved.

He didn't have a problem with sending the reflection back. He waved to it and sent a streak of blue magic. Just then, everything went back to normal.

For a while, Magnus was just staring at his Shadowhunter, admiring how beautiful he was. There was no need for another one.

"Glad to be alone again…" The boy said and just then, Magnus caught his arms and brought him closer, their lips almost touching.

"_Time to be m-mine…_"- he hummed and suddenly Alec closed his mouth with a kiss.

When they finally parted, the Shadowhunter said silently:

"Just no more Adam, when it comes to magic, okay?"

"Sounds like a deal," Magnus smiled and connected their lips again.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't that bad... xD Reviews are more than welcomed :)**

**Anyway, it's time for the longest A/N I've ever written on fanfiction . net**

**As some of you may know, I'm writing a malec story called "7 Days of Malec". It's based on 7 Days manga and I started it a while ago... Well, I'm writing it. It's still being written but I don't really feel it anymore. But I need more Malec, so I decided to start another story. And for now I have some options (all of them AU) and I don't know which one to choose. Maybe you will help me?**

1) Trespassing - Alec get's kicked out from his house when he comes out as a gay. He runs away with tears and finds himself on a closed road, surrounded by police tapes. But there are people living there, called "Downworlders". Would he be able to live in the downworld like them?

2) Angel - Alec's one of the best angels and always gets the most difficult duties. But what happens when the angel starts to fall for a demon?

3) The Escapist - In the times when magic is prohibited, there is no way a good warlock can help people with their problems. Magnus Bane lives alone in a small cabinet, hiddint from the world, when one from 'shadowhunters', who are slaves for the greatest black magician, comes to his house. Would he be able to help Alexander get away from evil sorcerer? (kinda based on the movie "Krabat")

4) On the tour - Magnus is the most famous popstar in the world. Alec is just an amateur guitar player. What happens when Alec becomes a part of Magnus's band?

**I have more but there are the longer ones. I already have a first chapter for "On the tour" and part of first chapter for "Angel". Any hints? (I guess I'll write everything anyway but something needs to be first! :D)**

**Love to you all, stay awesome!**


End file.
